Ódiame si puedes
by Lady Mitzuki
Summary: Porque odiar a Uzumaki Menma solo era el comienzo en la vida de Hinata. Menma & Hinata –short-fic–.
1. Un príncipe sin encanto

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

**Advertencia de ese short-fic: **UA y lemon/lime (en los últimos tres capítulos, sobre todo)

**Nota: **dedicado especialmente a: **Rocio Hyuga, tanhey-chan y Noelialuna. **Gracias por todo, su apoyo y sus comentarios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ódiame si puedes**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**1er capítulo**

Un príncipe sin encanto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde el principio supo muy bien que nunca se llevaría bien con Sakura, y que tampoco serían buenas amigas. Para nada.

Y estaba confirmado.

En aquellos momentos todo referente a la ley se le borró de su cabeza y el único pensamiento que reinaba en su mente era uno: ahorcar a Sakura hasta que ya no pudiese respirar.

Oh sí, eso sonaba tentador, pero no podía si había muchos testigos presentes.

— No –fue fuerte y claro para que Sakura no le repitiera la misma pregunta.

Sakura estaba completamente loca si creía que ella iba a defender a uno de sus amigos o conocidos, no recordaba que era ese tipo para la peli rosada, y la verdad le importaba un pepino. Total, que el tipejo se fuese unos años a la cárcel, asi aprendería a no meter la pata.

— ¿Qué no necesitabas un caso urgentemente? este es uno, y algo que sí sé muy bien es que alguien como tú, Hinata, le encantan los retos. ¿Vas a rechazar este? –le dijo a Hinata, claro, sonando siempre indiferente como siempre solía hacerlo, pero con la burla brillando en sus ojos, cosa que hizo que la peli azulada gruñera molesta.

— Yo no defiendo a imbéciles, y deja que te diga algo, Haruno, tu amiguito pinta en ese grupo.

— Estoy aquí, ¿sabes?

Cómo si no lo supiera. Miró a Menma que se encontraba al otro costado de la mesa que había reservado Menma en uno de esos restaurantes lujosos que la aburrían. Ese tipejo no le caía bien, desde el principio, y por más atractivo que estuviese él –cosa que no negaba– no lo iba a defender al conocer lo odioso e irritante que era.

— Como te decía –Hinata lo ignoró diplomáticamente, con el orgullo femenino un paso adelante —. No lo voy a hacer.

Y eso en lugar de hacerle enfadar, solamente le hizo sonreír con arrogancia. Sin duda las mujeres como Hinata eran interesantes, una especie rara, pero que a él le gustaba. Se notaba que la ojiperla era una mujer que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, que no se dejaba aplastar por un hombre o por cualquier persona.

Si, ese eran el tipo de mujeres que le gustaba, no aquellas mujeres superficiales que Sasuke siempre le presentaba.

— Vamos, deja de ser princesita y acepta. Prometo que no soy tan malo como lo parezco. Quién sabe, tal vez al final te enamores de mí.

— Si quieres mantener todos tus dientes en tu boca, re recomendaría que no me llamarás "princesita" –siseó amenazante, odiando aquel apodo que le recordaba constantemente como su padre le decía de pequeña.

Era un odio que le tenía ese sobrenombre, puesto que le hacía recordar que siempre tenía que ser protegida para no ser lastimada, sin embargo, a pesar de que por muchos años siempre fue protegida paso lo inevitable: fue lastimada.

Por esa razón, no soportaba que nadie le llamara asi.

Y Uzumaki Menma no iba a ser la excepción. Si con sus amenazas no aprendía, tal vez con los golpes sí.

— Lo que Menma dice es verdad –irrumpió Sakura en la charla al saber lo que podía pasar al ser Hinata y Menma demasiado orgullos como para perder una batalla de palabras —. No es tan imbécil como lo parece.

— No me ayudes –gruñó el azabache pero la ojijade no tuvo miedo ya que estaba acostumbrada al pésimo humor que Menma siempre traía, sobre todo cuando estaba en la situación que estaba.

— Yo juzgo a las personas por sus acciones, y créeme que tu "amiguito" ya tiene mi veredicto –murmuro Hinata mirando al susodicho.

— ¿Ah sí? –Menma le siguió el juego, comenzaba a creer que tener a una Hyūga siendo su abogada no era tan malo cómo lo pensó —. ¿Y puedo saber cuál es?

— « _Oh no _» –pensó Sakura suspirando interiormente.

Sabía lo que esa respuesta llevaría.

— Bueno, ya que lo pides, te lo voy a decir –le sonrió a Menma con fingida dulzura, como si en verdad fuese una mujer inocente y pura, cosa que el de orbes azules se tragó al verla sonreír de aquella manera —. Por fuera sin duda pareces un príncipe –comenzó, Oh no señor, ella no se iba a quedar callada mientras que ese idiota se burlaba a costa suya.

El café en los pantalones de Menma sin duda no fue suficiente para hacerle saber a él que no le agradaba ni tantito.

Al escuchar a Hinata, sonrió por dentro, manteniendo su expresión de interés en lo que ella le decía, elevando su ego por completo. Es que, escuchar de parte de Hinata –el tipo de mujeres que a él le gustaba– era como ganar un trofeo. Y vaya que tenía que decir que Hinata era un lindo, lindo y sexy trofeo.

— Con esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa de ensueño, debes de ligarte a varias mujeres en una hora, incluso puedo llegar a pensar que hasta menores de edad –murmuro, sin perderse en la mirada profunda de Menma, en ese azul tan oscuro y a la vez misterioso que le causaba un poco de curiosidad.

Pero había una frase verdadera respecto a la curiosidad y esa era "La curiosidad mato al gato". Y ella no iba a ser el gato.

— Eres dueño de una editorial. Tienes fortuna como los príncipes que pintan en los cuentos de hadas –suspiró —… sin embargo.

Se acercó lentamente a Menma, hasta casi rozar sus labios con los de él, movimiento que el Uzumaki no se esperó por nada.

Lo había pillado desprevenido y no supo qué hacer cuando Hinata le rozaba esos sensuales labios que en un principio fueron lo que más le llamaron de ella.

— Eres un príncipe sin encanto –Hinata se encargó de romper la burbuja con sus palabras y Sakura solamente suspiró —. Un príncipe sin encanto que no voy a defender porque no me agradas, Uzumaki. Ni un poquito. Empiezo a creer que tu amigo, el Uchiha, es más agradable que tú.

Sin más que decir puesto que ya había dicho todo, tomó su bolso de mano y se puso de pie, dejando a un mudo Menma que no sabía que decir.

Al igual que su madre Kushina, Hinata lo había dejado sin palabras.

— ¿Y eso significa…? –era tonto preguntar, pero Sakura quería saber la respuesta de la ojiperla.

— No me puedo negar ya que tengo deudas que pagar –gruñó la ojiperla —, asi que acepto ser tu abogada, pero hasta ahí. Asi que, príncipe sin encanto –se dirigió a Menma —, ahórrate tus intentos de conquista, que entre tú y yo solamente va a ver una relación de trabajo, nada más. Si intentas algo más, renunció –sin esperar la respuesta de esos dos, salió del restaurante sin haber probado bocado alguno ya que la furia el quitó el apetito.

Salió hasta el estacionamiento del lugar y el aire llegó a su rostro, haciéndole suspirar con alivio de no tener a Menma cerca. No sabía la razón del porque sus nervios, si bien, ella no demostraba que estaba nerviosa, más no obstante, eso no significaba que no estuviese nerviosa porque no eras.

Uzumaki Menma tenía algo, algo que no sabía qué pero que le llamaba la atención.

A pesar de ser arrogante, no quitaba que era atractivo y que había algo de química entre ellos dos que pudiese ser un gran problema, pero no. No iba a mezclar el trabajo con sus sentimientos.

Suficiente tuvo en el pasado como para volver a creer en príncipes.

— « _Aunque está vez va a ser diferente _–pensó mientras caminaba hacia su auto — _esta vez será un príncipe. Asi es. Un príncipe sin encanto _»

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola a todos, aquí con este short-fic de esta pareja que tanto amo. ¡El MenHina!

Es que… ¿Quién no puede amar a alguien quien es condenadamente sexy?

Informó que este short-fic solamente tendrá 5 capítulos, ni uno más ni uno menos.

Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir salvo que ahora cuento con más tiempo libre al terminar por fin con el bachillerato (¡Al fin!) lo que hago ahorita es trabajar para poder ahorrar para la universidad.

Sé que prometí que les iba a traer la continuación de **Prohibido quererme **y **Ámame como te amo a ti **pero aún tengo detalles que checar sin contar con que mi musa nuevamente me hizo otra jugarreta, dudando de como escribía, sí que mis historias eran en verdad interesantes… bla, bla y bla. Sin embargo, me recupere y ahora ando más activa que nunca con muchas más ideas que poco a poquito iré inventando para traerles historias que sin duda disfrutarán.

Era todo, espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto.

Nos leemos en la otra.

Besos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Merezco review?


	2. Conejitos

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Ódiame si puedes**

By

**Lady Mitzuki**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Conejitos.

* * *

Era de mañana. No, mejor dicho, ¡era de madrugada porque el sol aun no salía! Y como cualquier otra persona normal, Hinata dormía en su cama, plácidamente y con absoluta tranquilidad, rodeada de silencio y sin nada que la despertara.

Sin saber la razón, comenzó a abrir sus parpados que se toparon con el vacío espacio al otro lado de la cama. Suspiró. No le gustaba el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. ¡No debía de pensar en eso!

Estaba bien como estaba. Sola. Sin ningún hombre "Yo lo arreglo, nena" que le dijese que y que no hacer. No dejaba que nadie le ordenara. ¡Ni si quiera su padre tenía tal derecho!

El mundo estaba repleto de idiotas. Aja, idiotas en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y Hinata, no necesitaba porque tener uno a su lado. Suficiente tenía con todos esos granujas que veía todos los días.

Sin embargo, admitía que no todos eran idiotas. Pero ¿cómo elegir al indicado cuando lo primero que le veían eran los pechos? Si bien, ella no negaba de su figura –vamos, que tenía una buena figura–, pero era frustrante y hasta triste ver que los malditos hombres de hoy en día prefirieran ver el busto de una mujer que los ojos, no pedía mucho, solo quería que un hombre le mirara otra parte que no fuesen los senos.

¡¿Era mucho pedir?!

— Bah, le estoy dando mucha importancia –susurró, girando y quedando boca arriba.

El color del techo parecía más importante que ponerse a pensar sobre estupideces.

Hinata no tenía intenciones de salir a correr ni mucho menos madrugar. ¡Era Domingo! Se valía dormir hasta tarde, además, ella no tenía nada que hacer ese día salvo quedarse en casa a matar el tiempo quedándose sobre la cama y observando el techo.

Pero, un pequeño recuerdo llegó a su mente.

Oh sí, lo olvido por completo.

El caso de Namikaze Menma.

Bufó molesta. ¿Cómo fue que aceptó tan fácilmente? Bueno, tenía deudas que pagar y el Namikaze tenía dinero; sus problemas financieros acabarían en un chasqueo de dedos. Pero ¿soportarlo todo el tiempo?

Menma representaba todo lo que ella odiaba de los hombres; arrogante, altanero, sarcástico –odiaba a los sarcásticos–, el típico niño consentido de papi, un playboy y muchas otras cosas más.

¿Podría aguantar ser su abogada y no ir en su contra? No prometía nada.

De la nada, el timbre sonó y Hinata pareció despertar de sus cavilaciones. Frunció el ceño, extrañada.

¿Quién tocaba una casi mañana del Domingo? ¡Ni si quiera el sol estaba presente!

Se sentó en el mullido colchón, tomando una liga para el cabello de la mesita de noche y recogiendo su cabello negro-azulado en una coleta. Ni si quiera se cambió de ropa ¿estaba en su casa, no? Además ¿qué, se iba a vestir pulcramente para correr a alguien que osaba despertarla cuando el sol no salía todavía?

Hinata caminó por toda la sala. En serio, debió de comprar un departamento más pequeño. Llegó hasta la puerta, preparando la garganta para gritarle al idiota o la idiota que se atrevió a despertarla. Oh y si se trataba de esas niñatas exploradoras vendiendo galletas para a saber para qué, les iría aun peor.

Abrió la puerta y…

¡Sorpresa!

No, no se trataba de ninguna niñata exploradora que quería venderle sus galletas.

No.

Era mucho peor.

¡Se trataba de Namikaze Menma!

El Uzumaki, heredero de la fortuna de sus padres analizó la vestimenta de la joven Hyūga que, por consejos de Sakura, ahora era su representante legal. Aunque, no importaba quien fuera, con tal de no tener a alguien tan idiota como Sasuke representándolo, hasta aceptaba a un mono encima de un triciclo.

Pero, él tenía que darle las gracias a la Haruno por sus sabios consejos, porque no le desagradaba la ojiperla, de hecho, se le hacía **interesante**.

Menma la escaneó de pies hasta cabeza y Hinata apretó el picaporte, calentando el puño para darle un merecido golpe. Ya se lo esperaba, era tan predecible. La miraría y sus ojos estarían clavados en sus pechos.

Típico, hombres.

Sin embargo, Namikaze Menma era un hombre muy distinto.

Contradiciendo lo que ella creía que ocurriría, Menma solo le miró, a los ojos y no a sus senos, sonriendo ladinamente, con ese toque de arrogancia y altanería que hizo que el corazón le latiera.

— ¿Qué?

— Me gusta tus pantalones.

Hinata alzó una ceja.

De todo ella… a él le gustaban sus… ¿pantalones de dormir?

— Los conejitos se te dan bien –susurró provocativamente, acercándose ante el descuido de la joven ojiperla que no supo cómo reaccionar cuando el azabache se encontraba a tan corta distancia.

Bajó la mirada solo para confirmar lo que el Uzumaki decía.

En efecto, traía sus pantalones de dormir con estampados de conejitos en ellos.

¿Qué tenía de malo? No, no tenía nada de malo, después de todo, ella estaba en su casa.

Claro que no había nada de malo salvo que alguien tan orgulloso y arrogante como lo era Namikaze Menma se fijara en ello.

Se sonrojo sin pensarlo.

Un momento… ¡¿Se había sonrojado?!

¡No podía sonrojarse!

Como un resorte, Hinata alzó la vista topándose con los ojos azules del Namikaze, los cuales brillaban de diversión. ¿Diversión? Oh, ella le iba a dar diversión.

— Mejor ¿porque no me explicas tu visita…? Y tomas tu distancia, Namikaze –dijo, colocando una mano en el pecho del moreno, sintiendo la calidez que este producía ante el contacto de su piel propia contra la de él.

Un toque eléctrico que viajo por todo su cuerpo, sacudiéndola.

« _¿Qué me está pasando?_ » se preguntó, alejando su mano rápidamente y girándose. No por temor a no soportar la mirada divertida de alguien como Menma.

No, era el temor de lo que él le estaba provocando.

— Como no he podido contactarte –Menma comenzó a explicarse, cerrando la puerta del departamento de Hinata detrás de él y recargándose sobre esta —, Sakura me dio tu dirección.

— Ah, ok, pero esto no explica por qué estás aquí a las… –miró su reloj de muñequera —… 6 con 40 minutos de la mañana.

Le sonrió traviesamente.

— ¿Tanto te urgía verme?

Menma le contesto con la misma sonrisa.

— Puede ser, aunque, me dije a mi mismo que sería un buen regalo para ti que mi rostro fuese lo primero que vieras, después de todo, nos estaremos viendo por un buen tiempo.

— No tienes por qué preocuparte –le miró —, yo misma me encargaré que el tiempo que tengamos que vernos sea lo menos posible.

Menma soltó una risilla arrogante por la actitud de la ojiperla.

Para él, era difícil no verla. Tal vez no se encontraba con un atuendo atractivo y sensual, como cuando la miró por primera vez, pero eso no le quitaba lo atrayente que Hinata podía ser.

Y aun cuando ella usara unos pantalones para dormir, con conejitos estampados en ellos, eso la hacía ver aún más sexy para sus ojos.

— Eres tan cruel. Deberías de cambiar de actitud, sobre todo conmigo que seré tu cliente.

— Si no crees soportarme, allá afuera hay más abogados que con gusto salvarían tu trasero de la cárcel.

— No. Sería muy aburrido.

— ¿Te parezco graciosa?

— Sí.

—… ¿Qué buscas entonces? ¿Un abogado o un bufón que haga trucos para entretener al señorito?

— Contigo he encontrado ambos, Hinata.

¡La manera en que dijo su nombre le causo escalofríos!

Negó con su cabeza y Menma al notarlo, sonrió aún más.

— Como sea –decidió parar, mientras más rápido atendiera su caso, más rápido se lo sacaría de su vida —. ¿Sakura te dijo que traer? –cuestionó, quitándose un mechón de su frente y colocándoselo detrás de su oreja.

— Todo está aquí –contesto el Namikaze, enseñando un par de carpetas.

Sin embargo, Hinata notó que Menma traía una bolsita de color blanco en su otra mano.

— ¿Y eso que es?

— ¿No esperarás que pase contigo todo el día sin comer, o sí?

— Yo no fui la que te obligo a venir.

— Si me hubieses dado algo para poder comunicarme contigo, ya llevaríamos algo.

— Tsk. Haz lo que quieras –masculló —. Ve y siéntate en la sala, yo en un momento más regreso. Voy a cambiarme.

— ¿Para qué? –la detuvo y Hinata le miró por encima de su hombro.

Al tener su atención, le sonrió.

— Me gusta cómo te ves con los conejitos. Además, solo vamos a revisar papeles, no tienes por qué estar impecable para eso, ¿o sí?

No lo pensó dos veces y bufó, girando sobre sus propios talones y caminando hasta el sofá, ignorando la sonrisa triunfante de Menma. Ok, ganó, no se lo iba a negar, pero era apenas el primer ponche y ella apenas estaba calentando.

Se sentó, alejada, de Menma y tomó las carpetas que estaba extendidas en la mesa de café, abriéndolas y leyendo lo primero que venía.

— Y dime, ¿De qué te acusan?

— Homicidio en primer grado.

Hinata detuvo su lectura y le miro soslayamente.

—… ¿Homicidio? No los culpo, tienes cara de psicópata –susurró, haciendo que Menma soltara una ligera risa.

— Tal vez, pero yo no lo hice –suspiró y miró al techo —. Shion me hartaba, pero no al punto de querer matarla.

— ¿Shion? –no le extrañaba que una mujer estuviese de por medio.

— Ex novia.

— Ah… ¿y no la mataste?

— No. Pero su tutor, un tal Kabuto cree todo lo contrario y me acusa. Ha tomado fotos de ella y mías donde se muestra nuestras discusiones después de algunas reuniones en las que asistía conmigo –con una mirada, Menma le indico a Hinata que siguiera pasando las hojas para que ella pudiese verlas.

Y efectivamente, ahí estaban. Namikaze Menma y el rostro de una mujer linda, juntos, abrazados y sonriendo falsamente ante las cámaras con el único propósito de causar publicidad y aparentar ser la perfecta pareja… del mes.

— Bien, tendremos que analizar todo –dijo en un suave suspiro al saber todo el trabajo que tendría que hacer.

Al abrir sus ojos se topó con la mano extendida de Menma con un café. Se quedó extrañado, observándole.

— No tiene veneno si es lo que piensas –musito divertido Menma al sentir la inquisidora mirada de la ojiluna.

— ¿Pensé que solo habías traído para ti?

— Considéralo una tregua. Si quiero salvar mi trasero –sonrió ligeramente — tengo que llevarme bien con mi abogada y que cuando estemos presentes ante el jurado no me ahorque con mi corbata.

Lo que Menma decía causó una sonrisa en Hinata, sin quitarle la mirada, tomó el café y se lo llevó a sus labios, dándole un pequeño trago.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

**Dulce**.

El café estaba **dulce**.

**¡Dulce!**

Menma soltó una risa un poco más fuerte de lo normal al ver la reacción de Hinata.

Sakura le había dado algunos consejos sobre qué hacer y qué no hacer para no morir en manos de Hinata. Le dijo que ella no soportaba el azúcar, que lo detestaba y odiaba, asi que no medito tanto y decidió hacerle una broma.

Podría considerarse una venganza por haberle mojados su pantalones con café hirviendo.

— ¡Bastardo! –se puso de pie enfadada, mirándole de mala manera. ¡Eso se ganaba por haber bajado la guardia! —. ¡Te odio!

— Y yo amo los conejitos de tus pantalones –susurró divertido.

Si… Hinata era **muy **interesante.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**H**ola a todo el mundo… etto ¿hay alguien ahí, verdad? –eco–.

Bueno, no importa, ya regresarán, espero…

Me tarde y lo siento, es solo que lo último no quería salir y quería poner algo divertido.

¿Conejitos? ¡Conejitos! No me culpen por amar a los conejitos. Soy rara, muy rara. Si alguien no le entiende, no tema preguntarme.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en este short-fic que solo tendrá 5 capítulos.

La verdad es que no soy muy buena con temas de leyes y todo eso, lo poco que se es debido a las series policiacas que he visto, jajaja, por lo que pido una disculpa si a alguien no lo impresiono en ese tema. Lo que trataré es la relación de Menma y Hinata que se pondrá picante en los siguientes y últimos capítulos.

Modo pervertido: ON.

Ahora vamos con sus comentarios:

**Rocio Hyuga: **por ser la primera en comentar, ¡te has ganado un viaje a la luna!, Ne, no, no es cierto, no completo ni si quiera para un burrito. Pero si te has ganado las gracias por comentar esta historia que salió de la retorcida mente de esta loca chica que debería de hacer otras cosas que te guste el capítulo y ver otro comentario tuyo, Rocio-chan. ¡Gracias por todo! Besos.

**Noelialuna: **sí, yo también quiero ser abogada sin con eso puedo golpear y apreciar el rostro del sexy de Menma-sama. Gracias por tus palabras, Noelia-chan. Siempre haces que me sonroje, jajaja. Espero que el capítulo te guste.

**Uzumaki-tsuki: **¡Bienvenida, al fic! Sí, a mí también me encanta. ¡La adoro como no tienes idea! Igual, tu idea llama mucho la atención. ¿Menma y la Hinata dulce y linda que todos amamos, en un mundo retorcido…? ¡Buena idea para un fic! Okey, mejor no me emociono, primero tengo que terminar los que ya tengo. Gracias por el comentario y espero que te guste el capítulo.

Pues tengo que irme. Debo hacerlo porque se me queman los frijoles… jajaja, no, no es cierto. Espero de todo corazón que el capítulo les guste y una disculpa si esta corto, la inspiración me anda jugando mal y a pesar que la tenga amenazada de muerte, no regresa a mi lado.

Nos leemos en otros de mis fics y si tienen alguna duda, pueden enviarme un MP.

Y ya saben, dejar un review no cuesta nada.

**Pd: **como mi amor hacia Menma crece y crece, he hecho un espacio en Facebook en donde se habla de él, la pareja que hace con Hinata-chan y el triángulo en donde lo he agregado con Naruto. Uno de los propósitos es conocer a mis lectores y que ellos me conozcan a mí junto con otras lectores y hacer de Uzumaki Menma un personaje más, ya que pienso que es un personaje que puede explotarse más de lo que en la película se hizo. Si están de acuerdo, visiten o busquen: "Light & Dark" (NaruHinaMen/MenHinaNaru) y únanse.


End file.
